


意料之中

by Beurre



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beurre/pseuds/Beurre
Summary: *Administrator×星王





	意料之中

**Author's Note:**

> *Administrator×星王

那并不是什么令人愉快的事情。

毫无疑问，少女是懂得如何去取悦人的，然而她似乎并没有把这份技巧好好使的打算，这么说来只不过是单纯的折磨罢了。她细细地观察着，那双堪比羊脂的洁白柔嫩的双手轻轻地抚摸着少年的脸庞，似乎那是比玉石更加美丽的东西。

“没想到你也变成了这样的怪物。”她叹息，“这样就不好玩了。”

“你认为你是怪物吗？”

“这不该你问。”她说，接着她歪了歪脑袋，头发如瀑布般滑落在少年赤裸的胸膛上，她轻笑着抚摸着那块肌肤。

他在颤抖。

“他们喊你星王，你希望我也这么喊你么？”

“……无所谓。”

她在戏弄我。星王如此想着。好吧，随她。

她是曾经的管理者，最高祭司，是曾经的敌人，但在心底深处他并没有那么厌恶她，甚至有些敬佩与愧疚，这些话他不太敢和身边的人说，他一直都是一个同情心泛滥的家伙，他有这个自觉……但是那个女人不是。

她的再次出现也是一个意外。

“你还活着啊。”他见到她的第一句话就是这个，然后很开朗地打了个招呼，“好久不见。”

当然，被瞪了一眼。

Administrator还是带着最高的权限到来，但如今却对于管理人界没有多大兴趣，和一个鬼魂一样到处转悠，星王大人自然是宽宏大量不去追究……才不是呢，很快他就意识到只有他能看见这个鬼魂，而他正在很有科研精神地怀疑灵魂老年化会不会导致精神性幻觉，就做了一件非常幼稚的事情：用手去拉曾经的最高祭司大人的头发。

然后，被惹怒的少女将他直接击倒在地——字面意义——管理权限真讨厌。

“你这家伙还是一如既往的令人讨厌呢。”

 

不知怎么就发展成现在这样了。

如花瓣般的双唇轻轻贴近了星王的脖子，直到这时他在胡思乱想：如果是她的牙齿，下口咬一下也许会死掉，哎这可不好死的太憋屈了，吸血鬼吗这女人。

很快他就没法再瞎想了。

“这样的表情倒也是有意思，被拉到最底端的确是令人不愉快的，不是么？伪善者。”

“我不像你那样高高在上。”星王冷声道，他原本不想把话说得那么刻薄，却又抑制不住怒火，“别同情我。”

“无能者的悲鸣。”她微笑着点头，“我倒是稍微理解了一点这样的乐趣。”

纤细的手指如同蛇一般灵活，在身体胡乱地探入，按压，她只是想看见我难堪的表情吧，星王如此想着，他竭力去忽略身下不适的感觉，以及逐渐上升的温度。

可惜她是懂得如何去取悦人的。

无限近似于背叛的愧疚感与被侵犯的羞耻感令他感到无助，但他没有可以求助的对象，神是不存在的。被舔舐的性器顺从程序设定的生理反应而兴奋了起来，这让他更加不知所措。

他捂着眼睛，喃喃自语：“你……”

“继续说，我会为你的坦率而奖赏你。”她宽容地说。

“你不能拿惩罚我来证明外面的人也是这样……啧，不堪。”

她听着，脸上流露出些许不悦，手指触摸到了一个点，那是她寻找很久的地方，就稍微地，带着观察的心理按压了一下。

“才不是呢，为什么你会对自己的评价如此之低？你比他们都要好，坦然地抬起头来接受吧，我不常夸赞人的。”

被欺负到慌乱的少年呜咽着用手挡住了自己的脸，“没有，你……呜……”

意识到了现在的自己是何等的失态，他闭上了嘴。

与此同时的是，身下突然感到的空虚，以及沾上滑腻液体的手在他身上抚摸的感觉，少女爬到了他身上，他不是那么情愿地注意到她的头发也被自己打湿了——额头贴着额头，细细地打量着他，带着花香的气息包围住了他，那本该是令人感到愉快的气味。

他曾经向着花朵祈愿，那是他用意念逆转天理得到的奇迹。他曾经见证过奇迹，但幸运女神再也没有眷顾过他。

——神根本就不存在。

顿时冷静了下来。星王不知道自己现在的样子到底有多狼狈，他不想去知道，只觉得这种气息交换的感觉令他感到一阵反胃。

而且，他也不想和她接吻。被强吻也不行，绝对不行。

似乎是察觉到了他在想什么，“我不会吻你的，别这样看我，”她柔声道，“我的一点善意。”

星王冷冷地望着她，以前他还会暗自惊叹这副容颜美丽到失真，现在他却觉得这个女人变得丑陋了起来，她真是令人作呕，还一幅自以为是的样子，明明什么都不懂。

他说：“我真讨厌你。”

少女沉默了，她垂下头梳理着自己凌乱的长发，过了很久她才说话，声音沙哑。

“我也是。”

意料之中的回答。


End file.
